Mark I SuperScream Grenade Machine
The Mark I SuperScream Grenade Machine is a modification for Quake made by Klaus. This modification features a wide variety of various modes for the Grenade Launcher. Using impulse 100 can switch to the next mode, while impulse 101 can switch to the previous. Players can also use impulse keys to switch to each mode directly. Use impulse 102 to see what mode the player is currently on. A cheat has also been added, impulse 99, that allows the player to quickly get a Grenade Launcher and 100 Rockets, even in Deathmatch games. The author admitted these grenades are extremely overpowered in their current form and advised making them require more Ammo (all modes require 1 Rocket in the modification) or suck the player's health if they are to be used on a server. They have been designed to be self-contained from each other to allow for easy adding and removing from the code (though it still required much cleanup). There is a bug in this modification where it looks for "scum.wav" upon loading a map. There are no audio files included with the modification. Note also that using this modification shall result in a welcome message being displayed welcoming the dead player to "THE GOLEM" server any time a player respawns. There are also four extra grenade modes included in the cycle; they all are unknown however and just switch the player to the Standard Grenade Launcher. Modes * Mode 1 - Standard Grenade Launcher. * Mode 2 (Impulse 103) - Nail Bomb. Unlike a regular Grenade Launcher, this grenade does not blow up on collision with an opponent (most of these new types do unless otherwise specified), and instead will bounce off them. After a few seconds of being on the ground, the Nail Bomb shall fly into the air and explode while bursting into a stream of Nails. This mode was inspired by the film Eraser, which was released around the same time as Quake. * Mode 3 (Impulse 104) - Nail Launcher. Functioning much like a portable Nail Trap, the player can fire a grenade that spins in the air and fires Nails before eventually blowing up. * Mode 4 (Impulse 105) - Bouncing Cluster Bomb (BCB). The first grenade will separate into five more grenades that will bounce around in an attempt to home in on some opponent before blowing up. * Mode 5 (Impulse 106) - Rocket Propelled Grenade (RPG), is exactly the same as the normal Rocket Launcher except that it is being fired from a Grenade Launcher. * Mode 6 (Impulse 107) - Ricochet Grenade. This fires much like a standard grenade, the only difference is that the bounce is far more extreme, meaning it can travel farther distances. The drawback to this mode is that it is far closer to the ground and hard to control, this mode can't be used to attack Monsters on high balconies like a regular grenade could. Note that this bounces rather poorly according to the author, but does allow for unpredictability. * Mode 7 (Impulse 108) - Glue Grenade. This mode proved to be rather popular, allowing players to stick grenades to whatever surface they fire at. While a grenade, it fires in a straight path, much like a rocket from a Rocket Launcher. * Mode 8 (Impulse 109) - MG Point Defense. Allows the player to set up a device that automatically fires at opponents. Takes a moment to activate, after which it turns into a Gibbed player head (this was a temporary placeholder and was intended to be changed). The MG Point Defense then fires Nails at any opponents it detects; this mode does not attack teammates or Zombies. Note however that the MG Point Defense will fire at the player if they are standing in front of an opponent. * Mode 9 (Impulse 110) - Vampire Bolt. Fires a direct shot (and sounds like a Rocket Launcher) and allows the player to drain the health of their opponents. Note that this does not work on Monsters, only other players. * Mode 10 (Impulse 111) - Medic Bolt. Functions similar to the Vampire Bolt, except that it gives players health instead of taking it away. Useful for Cooperative. * Mode 11 (Impulse 112) - Armor Piercing. Similar to the Bolts, but fires a Nail. It is intended to go through opponents, allowing the player to hit multiple enemies in a single line. This does not work however; the Nail tends to change direction upon colliding with the first opponent. This Nail also has a tendency to go through Monsters without hitting them. * Mode 12 (Impulse 115) - Radio Tag Bomb. Inspired by Duke Nukem 3D, this mode allows the player to "tag" opponents by hitting them with a grenade. Unlike a Glue Grenade, it does not directly stick to them, meaning there is a possible chance to outrun the grenade (and faster monsters, such as the Spawn, might survive the explosion). By using impulse 113, the player can detonate the Radio Tag Bomb. By using impulse 114, the player can diffuse the Radio Tag Bombs they have fired at any time without detonating them. * Mode 13 (Impulse 116) - Ammo Cache. Allows the player to fire a grenade that will turn into a Backpack after a moment. At the maximum, it will give 20 of every type of Ammo besides Rockets, where it only gives 10. Note the Backpack distributes Ammo the player has, meaning it will cost Ammo to toss the Backpack. * Mode 14 (Impulse 117) - Homing Missile (Evil Eye). Similar to the Rocket Propelled Grenade or Rocket Launcher, this fires a rocket can turn quickly and can seek out opponents. * Mode 15 (Impulse 118) - Flare. Allows the player to fire a flare to light up a dark area. Flare will sizzle upon contact with a surface. Will stay for a few moments before disappearing. * Mode 16 (Impulse 119) - Camera. Allows the player to fire a grenade that, upon landing, will switch the player's view position to see the world from the camera's perspective. Note that the camera is quite visible to other players, making it not ideal for stealth. Note also that the camera allows the player to rotate the viewpoint, but all other controls (such as movement) still are done by the original actor. The Camera will always switch to the latest one. Impulse 120 can be used to turn off the camera. * Mode 17 (Impulse 121) - Nail Probe. Extremely lethal assistant device that will fly around and kill opponents while keeping teammates safe. Will home onto Monsters to better target them, then barrage them with a stream of Nails. After a certain amount of time, the probe will self-destruct. Sounds Gallery MGPoint.png|MG Point Defense has killed a Knight Flare.png|A Flare lighting up a darker area of DM1: Place of Two Deaths CameraWatching.png|A Camera watching the player. NailProbe.png|A Nail Probe has homed onto an Ogre and, while flying away, is still rapidly firing Nails at it. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake weapon mods